Jubileena Bing-Bing Bing!
by Jacob R. Davis
Summary: *Suspended* The Internet can hold a wealth of information relating to many different things. But with all that wheat online, there must also be that equal amount of chaff. Now, Jubileena Bing-Bing is about to see what the Internet really holds for its users, as she goes on her own online journey, with Microsoft Bing as her guide.
1. Prologue

Jubileena Bing Bing...Bing!

A _**Wreck-it Ralph**_ Serial Fan-fiction

By Jacob Davis

* * *

_**ALERT**_

_The author claims no ownership of characters, programs, and the like, that are **not** the product of his own imagination. If you wish to view any original characters that were created by the author, please go the the main profile page._

* * *

_**PROLOGUE  
**__Jubileena's Point Of View_

I'm Jubileena Bing-Bing. A racer from the arcade game Sugar Rush Speedway.

But, not anymore. I am now lost in the Internet, racing through terabytes of data the world over, trying to find my way home.

Close as I can figure it, I'm on Facebook, trying to update my status.

It wasn't always like this. I used to race with my friends. Candy coated countrysides, freezing ice cream slopes, the wind in my hair, the roar of the engine in my go-kart. Ah, the competition.

But, one day, that was about to change. Big time.

One day, as I was racing in the nightly Random Roster Race, I saw a big "text box," as they called it, mysteriously appear over the horizon. Curious, I went over. It looked like a big box with the word "bing" over it. I tapped the box. And then...it happened.

The text box sucked me in. Kart and all. I didn't know if I was going to get deleted or infected with a virus. But I found myself in an RV soon after the ordeal, with nothing but a road in front of me, surrounded by bits of code. I decided to start the vehicle, and follow the path in front of me. Eventually, I heard a voice over the speakers:

"_**Hello, Sugar Rush Racer. If you are hearing this, you are now browsing the Internet. It is a vast, vast place, full of information and entertainment. You are in the I.S.S. Internet Explorer, the main ship of the Internet-class vehicle fleet. All of the instruments will help you out should you find yourself lost."**_

I was startled. But, I decided to have a go anyway. As long as I am able to surf the Internet, what do I have to lose? And thus, my vast journey across the length and breadth of the Internet began.


	2. Chapter 1 - WAITING FOR CONNECTION

Jubileena Bing-Bing...Bing!

A Wreck-it Ralph Fan-fiction by Jacob Davis

_**CHAPTER ONE – WAITING_FOR_CONNECTION**_

__I kept following the road for a few miles. Little did I know what lay before me. In fact, I never knew about the Internet at all. I've heard stories from the other racers, but I have never been online before. This time was my first**.** Which is why several attendants were waiting for me at a gate. One of them stopped me. "Ma'am, you'll have to come with us." I was not one to get involved in legal matters, so I followed them.

Later, I was in a simple building. There were people scurrying about everywhere. Eventually, an attendant came in. "Ms. Bing-Bing? I'm Sonata-tan. I represent the Mac OS 9 user base of the Internet. If you'll come with me, please?" I followed her into a small office and took a seat. After a while, she spoke. "So, you're from Sugar Rush?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"We have no doubt that you came across a portal that somehow led you here."

"Yes, I did, ma'am."

"Well, we have some good news and bad news for you. Which do you want to hear first?"

I had to say something. "The...bad news."

"Ms. Bing-Bing, I find it sad to say, but you'll be stuck here for a few years. That's the way it works with portals like that."

I was taken aback by her words. I had to know some way I can salvage this. "So...what's the good news?"

"We've checked the ship you came in on. It's the latest model, so you'll be able to keep in contact with your friends back home whilst you're here."

"Well, at least I can talk to them. Anything I need to do before I can get on my way? Not that I know where I'm going, or anything."

"Well, Ms. Bing-Bing, we need to get you into the system and set you up so that you're legal to navigate. I have some forms you need to fill out. There is also an agreement you'll need to accept."

Later, I was in my RV, looking over the papers and filling them out as I went. There was a lot of stuff ranging from legal binding to troubleshooting. After I filled them out and signed the acceptance forms, the RV revealed a scanner, which I put them through. A minute later, another paper popped out the the same slot. I was officially set up. An ID card also popped out of the slot next to it. A message came over the speakers.

"_**New account for Sugar Rush Racer detected. Activating system links. HTTP, RTSP, MailTo, Telnet, FTP set. Plugins loaded and set."**_

Just as quickly, another message came up on the speakers.

"_**Welcome, Jubileena Bing-Bing. If you would like to begin browsing, please use the navigation panels, located on the driver's side."**_

With that, I drove off. First thing I needed to do was to switch this old browser out for something new. When I heard the stories, Minty Zaki told me that the Internet Explorer wasn't what very many people chose. The navigation system eventually led me to a building labeled "Mozilla."


	3. Chapter 2 - SYSTEM UPGRADING

Jubileena Bing-Bing...Bing!

By Jacob Davis

_**CHAPTER TWO – SYSTEM_UPGRADING**_

By the time I went to the Mozilla building, one of the attendants there was waiting for me at the gate, almost as if she expected me to arrive. She went toward me. "Welcome. I hear you're looking for a new browser, huh? Why don't we take a look around. I've got some new models; they just came in from the shop!"

It was after about a few minutes over there that I finally found what I needed for my long trip: the Seamonkey. Everything for long Internet journeys was already there. I signed the update forms, and the entire vehicle was instantly updated with the same information the other had.

I started the vehicle up, and headed out, forwarding address unknown.

I hadn't thought of a particular destination, but the vehicle wound up taking me to a series of cinema screens, each with an emblem that looked like a red square with a "play" symbol. Now, I've heard the stories about this part of the web: these were supposed to be what they call "YouTube videos." I started to play one. I tapped one of the screens, and presently, a very funny recording popped up, depicting several cats. I wound up laughing like crazy. Now I found something that could perk me up in this little predicament. There was an attendant at one of the box offices, as I just happened to notice. I went over to her, and flashed my ID.

"Welcome to YouTube, Jubileena," the attendant said to me. "How can I help you?"

"Do you have any more of those cat videos around here?"

"Why yes, Jubileena. I'll patch one up for you." She picked up a red phone. "Control, patch up a video to kiosk 36. Video ID DXUAyRRkI6k." She then pointed me to the kiosk right next to the office. After the loading animation, a massive video montage popped up. Needless to say, this montage was just as funny. After the video, I went back into the vehicle and drove out.

I needed a way to contact my friends, somehow. Even though Minty told me the stories back in Sugar Rush, the only way she and some of the other racers could access the Internet was through the computers and tablets they had on hand. However, after clicking on the search box, I wound up being actually in it, which meant that I could interact with the Internet in a different way than most of the others. The navigation suggested that a way to contact my friends was through a "social network," of sorts. Then, it gave me a list of them. I decided to head for Facebook, which was the first item on the list. Time to put the Seamonkey's high-bandwidth engines to good use. "Hyperdrive. Facebook." The navigation acknowledged my request, and started to go to warp. I felt as if I was being pulled through a straw really fast, but, then again, as a racer, I'm used to driving my kart at these speeds.

Within a few seconds, I was at the entrance to a spacious courtyard. A sign on the left side of the gate told me that this was the Facebook compound. I pushed the gate open and went in. There were all kinds of people there. A reception desk was in the back. I walked over and ringed the bell.


End file.
